


Bulbs and flower buds

by HoppiHoopi



Series: Stray Kids fairy au [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fairy AU, M/M, minho is a gardenfairy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22887523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoppiHoopi/pseuds/HoppiHoopi
Summary: JiSung didn't know his grandma had a magic garden.He's 16, bored and thought he had drowned and onion, but turns out he just took care of a fairy bulb. And that's how Lee MinHo shows up in his life.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Stray Kids fairy au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700218
Comments: 10
Kudos: 89





	1. The fairy bulb

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo... hey :)
> 
> Thanks for giving my fanfic a shot and  
> Sorry for my english (not native speaker here), I probably put too many commas :P
> 
> Hope you enjoyy

JiSung didn't know his grandma had a magical garden.

It was summer, the end of summer when he was first introduced to that magic, and he was only seven at the time. His grandmother had pulled out a big —  _ big  _ — bulb out of the soil and smiled fondly at it, calling JiSung to see it with excitement.

"Look, JiSungie! It's a garden fairy's bulb!"

JiSung ran towards the old woman, expecting to find a small, pretty creature, but no. She only held a large onion and handed it to him.

"What is this?" he asked, his face twisting in confusion.

"It's a fairy bulb. A garden fairy will be born out of it. It'll come out and eat all my flowers..." she sighed, but smiled.

"All your flowers? How big is she?" the boy asked in awe, looking around at the so many flowers of the garden.

"The fairy? As big as humans, JiSung. And they looove to eat flowers, you know?"

"Grandma, can I see the fairy when she's born? Please?"

"You'll probably meet the fairy once they are old enough to leave the earth. This one must be almost ten years old or a little less" she told him. "You'll be around fifteen years old when you can meet the fairy. Do you think you can believe in fairies until then?"

***

JiSung now stared at the place where they had buried the supposedly fairy bulb. He surely remembered that day, because for the next three years he would check how the bulb was and give it water. JiSung was now sixteen and he just thought of the bulb as a big onion he'd tried to take care of, but ended up drowning because of the way too large amount of water he'd given it when he was younger.

It had been a while since he last went to his grandparents’ house. He didn't go visit his grandpa as much as he did when his grandmother was alive. Now, his parents though it was a great idea for him to spend some time with his grandfather, since he had been very lonely in the latest times. His parents had work to do, so one day, they just left him in the small town with a petite suitcase and backpack.

"You could go to grandma's garden" his cousin suggested in one of his sparse visits. "It's been a while since I saw you gardening. You used to love it."

He used to like, indeed, to go to the garden, but ever since his grandmother became sick, the place has remained untouched. JiSung planed to repair the garden during his stay at the house, but he didn't know where to begin with. There was just too much to do, he felt overwhelmed.

So he started in circles around the bulb, completely covered by high grass. Taking out nettles, cutting grass, he even dared to prune some higher flower bushes (although they were now looking weird.)

The day was ending as JiSung went back inside. From his room, he could see the garden. He smiled at himself, proud of the work he'd been doing.

Then there was a rustling in the garden. He could only see as someone ran away from the bushes and his eyes shot open. Did he see right? No, no, of course not. He needed his glasses.

By the time he (wearing his glasses) stuck his head out of the window, there was nothing there — not a single soul out there, only the continuous sound of crickets and frogs in the night. Jisung felt a shiver go up his spine and closed the window again. He laid down, suddenly thinking of how he hadn't seen any flowers at all.

***

The next day, JiSung continued working on the garden. He finally reached the middle of it, noticing it was the exact same spot where he had planted the big bulb. And a big hole was there, which made JiSung approach it cautiously, hands shaking in curiosity. Damn, it could be a snake's nest, but would it be that big?  _ No, probably not _ , he thought to himself, inspecting the area with a stick.

JiSung frowned. Why did it look like the bulb had been buried out of the soil?

"JiSung!" his grandfather called from the window. "You've got visit."

It was SeungMin.

"How come you didn't say anything?" SeungMin asked, seemingly annoyed. "I had Brian asking me today if I had already seen you, and you didn't bother to call me at all! What do I even call you a friend for?"

JiSung backed off of him, hands up in a protective manner.

"Woah, look, I came literally two days ago, I was going to call you."

"Whatever."

Kim SeungMin was a friend of his back from his childhood. His family had been neighbours with JiSung's grandparents and SeungMin and JiSung used to play every time the latter would visit them. After some years, SeungMin moved downhill and JiSung stopped coming so often, so they lost contact, but not entirely. SeungMin used to pretend he didn't care, but JiSung knew he missed him — just as he himself missed SeungMin. It was a small town and there was not much to do, so SeungMin constantly complained to JiSung through messages about being bored.

"What have you been doing for these two days?" the Kim asked, seeming genuinely curious. "I need something to distract me. Anything works."

"I've been taking care of my grandma's garden."

"Oh" he said. "And how's that going?"

"Pretty well, actually. But hey, I need you to see something."

JiSung guided his friend to the middle of the garden, pointing at the big hole on the ground.

"What's that supposed to be?" SeungMin asked, frowning. "Other than a hole, of course."

"I don't know. I just found it today, but it must have been there for a while now, if you look at the way the soil looks" JiSung explains, kneeling down. "Do you think it could be some animal's nest?"

"Isn't it too big for that?" SeungMin crouched next to him and carefully examined the hole. "You could fit in there if you wanted to. I mean, you'd have to curl, but you would fit. Let's see."

He then jokingly pushed JiSung towards the hole, making him almost fall.

"Yah!" And they both laughed. But of course SeungMin wouldn't remember that exactly there, JiSung had planted a very large onion when he was seven.

At 4 pm. or so, they went inside to eat something.

"Have you seen that my old house is now abandoned? What a waste" SeungMin mentions, facing JiSung for a mere second before his tranquil expression twisted in consternation. "What was that?"

"What?"

JiSung turned 180°. There was nothing there but the window and the usual view from the garden. SeungMin got up and looked through the glass.

"I could swear I saw a face".

"A face?"

"Ooh, what if it is that fairy bulb you planted?" He joked, an ironic grin adorning his lips. "Remember that? We used to seriously take care of it."

"And we probably drowned that poor onion, I don't think it counts as taking care" JiSung laughed, but still had a weird feeling in his tummy. "But what if there really  _ is  _ someone out there?"

"Probably one of my dumb classmates or some kids. They like to scare people like this, but they're harmless, really."

JiSung didn't get why they would joke with this, but just nodded, and they calmly (or not so much, from JiSung's part) proceeded with their afternoon snack.

***

Next morning, despite SeungMin's explanation about the 'scaring-people' joke (which he already disliked profoundly), JiSung didn't go to the garden. He went downhill, to SeungMin's house.

"You scaredy-cat" the Kim said after hearing he wouldn't go to the garden. "Wanna go for a walk in the woods instead?"

"As if that's any better."

They end up going anyways. JiSung knew those woods from his childhood, so he was surprisingly relaxed. That was before a boy popped in front of them, scaring both (JiSung, mostly) to death.

"Shit, HyunJin" SeungMin said. The other boy — HyunJin — grinned at them. "That was unnecessary."

"Who's that?" he pointed at JiSung.

"Han JiSung, a friend" SeungMin introduced him. "JiSung, this is Hwang HyunJin. He's one of my stupid classmates."

_ So you're one of those who go around scaring people _ , JiSung wanted to say, but held his tongue. He was not very fond of HyunJin already.

HyunJin frowned at his introduction, but offered a beautiful smile afterwards.

"What are you two doing here?" he asks. "It's noon, isn't it lunch time?"

"I can ask you the same thing" SeungMin retorts, making a face. "What kind of question is this anyways? We’re not in a movie or something."

"We're here for a walk" JiSung tells him. "But you're right. It's lunch time, we should be going back home."

"By the way, HyunJin, have you been pranking Han?" SeungMin pointed at JiSung, in case the other had forgotten his name.

"Where does he live?"

"Up the hill."

HyunJin though for a few seconds before shaking his head.

"Nah, not me. But you know I don't scare people on purpose, Minnie." He pouted, but couldn't hold it for long and bursted in a smile. “Maybe it’s a garden fairy…” he joked, making JiSung stiffen, thinking of the bulb.

"Yeah, right." SeungMin merely rolled his eyes.

They say a short goodbye to HyunJin before heading out of the woods.

"What's the deal with HyunJin?"

"He's weird, that's all. He lives with his aunt, aunt Rose from the floriculture, you know her. He came here like, last year, but no one really talks to him. He doesn't try to make friends, though. He always says he's busy. Busy visiting everyone's gardens, I guess. He does that a lot."

"Looks like you've already tried making friends with him, huh?"

"Yeah, and multiple times. I feel like he seems lonely sometimes, you know?" SeungMin sighed. "I guess I just gave up at some point."

"He seemed to like you, actually" JiSung said, laughing at the way his friend's cheeks flushed slightly. "You're blushing. Could it be? Kim SeungMin is crushing on somebody?"

"Oh God, shut up." And JiSung earned a punch in the shoulder (which hurt a lot more than expected if he was to be honest).

For the rest of the afternoon, they played games and some cards in the kitchen table (they were feeling old) of JiSung’s grandfather’s home. Pretty smoothly, until, in the middle of their double solitaire game, SeungMin got up and, without a word, dashed outside.

"HEY YOU!"


	2. The flower bud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So you do eat flowers" JiSung blurts out once again, blushing more (if possible) and cursing himself under his breath to just stop saying whatever came to mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be posted tomorrow, but I couldn't hold myself.

As soon as they were outside, JiSung recognized a figure behind some bushes. SeungMin pushed those, revealing a startled HyunJin with another even more surprised boy. Easily the prettiest boy JiSung had ever seen in his life.

"Of course it would be you." The Kim puffed and rolled his eyes.

"In my defense, I didn't know that he didn't know!" HyunJin said.

"What kind of defense is this? And what are you doing here?" SeungMin demanded.

"SeungMin" Han held his arm, shaking it to call his attention to the other boy.

JiSung had been staring at him, eyes widening each time he found another little exquisite and definitely _not human_ detail. Like the light green tone that seemed to be under his skin, or how his ears seemed pointier, like an elf's. Maybe the most noticeable difference would be that he had a few little leaves sticking out of random places on his body, as if he was a tree branch.

"What the hell?" SeungMin asked, utterly perplexed. "Who are you?"

The other boy got up, taking the dirt off of his clothes. JiSung was quiet like still water, nervously waiting for his response.

"I'm Lee MinHo."

"Okay... uh... nice to meet you" JiSung murmured. "Now _what_ are you?"

"He's a garden fairy" HyunJin said, looking at his feet and voice low, almost as if, even with all the proof in front of them, JiSung and SeungMin wouldn't believe him.

"He's a what?" SeungMin asked again, just to be sure he had heard it right.

HyunJin mumbled something in response, but MinHo's voice was heard much clearer than his.

"A garden fairy" he says. "I was born here in this garden."

JiSung felt his head spinning. Could it be that Lee MinHo, the boy — the fairy — before him, had been born from that bulb he had planted when he was seven? Well, where else would he have come from?

"Good to know I didn't drown you" he blurts out before he is able to stop himself.

HyunJin snorts and MinHo stares at JiSung, confused. Of course JiSung had to make a fool of himself whatever was the situation. He's sure SeungMin didn't laugh because of all the circumstances ( _a fairy,_ in JiSung's grandmother's garden, and HyunJin talking to it as if it was just Tuesday in all it's bright normality), but he'd probably tease him later. JiSung groaned in anticipation.

"So you were responsible for taking care of the bulb?" HyunJin asked in disbelief. "How old were you, five?"

"Seven. My grandma told me to take care of it" he answered. "But how do you know about fairies and stuff?"

"My aunt is a floriculturist and she somehow knew about them. She asked for my help — I have to search for fairy bulbs around the town — and takes care of the bulbs that I find for her."

"Is that why you're always 'inspecting' everyone's gardens?" SeungMin asked.

HyunJin nodded in response, smiling.

"Now try explaining that you are in someone's garden looking for fairy bulbs" he said.

"Nice way to make friends" SeungMin adds up, tongue filled with sarcasm. "I get it."

"But how come my bulb had no one to take care of it?" MinHo interrupts. "I woke up alone."

JiSung felt bad for him, because it was mostly his fault. Not entirely, since _how would he know_ that it was really a fairy bulb? But at the same time, his grandmother _did_ ask him if he could believe in fairies until he was fifteen or so. The bulb had become his responsibility, and he wondered if she'd be disappointed with him.

"And- you know what?" SeungMin said. "That's a lot to digest. Can we get the facts straight now?"

HyunJin breathed deep before responding.

"I've been working with my aunt to find fairy bulbs and taking care of them so they can go to the fae realm or something. But MinHo... I think something went wrong. He's stuck here."

"I'm stuck?" MinHo asks, his countenance suddenly scared. "Who are you people by the way?"

"I'm HyunJin. I'm here to help. They are SeungMin and... uh- oh, right, JiSung. They could help too, I guess?" he hesitantly said.

"Help with what?" JiSung wanted to know.

"MinHo is what my aunt would call a flower bud. It hasn't completed its cycle as a flower yet, because it didn't bloom. He's not a complete fairy yet, and therefore he _might_ be in danger."

He explained how the fairies had fought with evil diseases of the woods. How they were to keep balance of the world so humans could live in peace. Every time a fairy was born, a soul of disease was also born in the human world, and to send them away, the fairy had to go to another realm. It was surreal, all of it. HyunJin told them about everything he knew and even MinHo was interested. He seemed not to know about it all too. It sounded like a part of a tale from a children's book. A fairytale, literally, if they thought about it.

"And now the soul of disease might be looking for MinHo, because it wants to stay here in the human world, but it can't. They are just too destructive. But MinHo can't go to the fae realm yet, not while he's still a flower bud."

MinHo was pale. It sure sounded frightening to have some unknown force of nature after you.

"You'll stay with me and my aunt, if that's not a problem" HyunJin finished and MinHo just agreed with a short movement of his head. "Then we should get going, before it gets dark. We have to go through the woods if we don't want anyone to see you."

They leave with SeungMin silently accompanying them, because it was really getting darker. Jisung was left alone with his thoughts, recalling all the words of what HyunJin had told them. Remembering how confused MinHo had been, also trying his best to understand why he was there. But why was he a flower bud? That was a question MinHo was probably asking himself, and HyunJin didn't seem to know the answer for this one. He would have mentioned it, otherwise.

JiSung couldn't sleep, his mind rewinding the most recent events, so he tried distracting himself with his phone for a while. Before he fell asleep, though, Lee MinHo's image looped in his head, making JiSung remember himself that he'd never seen someone as beautiful as him.

***

In the next morning, JiSung woke up to a fairly uncommon image: MinHo digging in the garden with his bare hands.

"What are you doing?"

MinHo lifted his head as he heard JiSung's voice. His nervous gaze piercing through the boy's skin, soon relaxing jis tense shoulders as he noticed it was just JiSung.

"I mean," he corrects himself "why are you doing this? Weren't you supposed to be with HyunJin?"

"I ran away this morning" he casually answers, shrugging his shoulders.

JiSung couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"You know he'll find you soon, right?" He crouched next to MinHo. He was digging deeper in the hole that his bulb left behind. "Why did you run away?"

"I felt like I forgot something." He pointed to the hole. "And I think it's in here."

"And what did you forget?"

JiSung couldn't hold his tongue. It was like every answer MinHo gave him, he opened a new door to another question.

JiSung took time to look at MinHo once again. He was now cleaned, he must have taken a shower at HyunJin's house. His raven hair looked silky, and his greenish skin was more apparent this time. The little leaves that stuck out of his body were full of life and reminded JiSung of rose leaves. He unconsciously reached a hand to touch one that stuck out of his arm and MinHo jumped up on the spot.

"Sorry... I didn't mean to startle you." MinHo offered him a small smile before he continued looking for something in the earth. "What were you saying?"

"I was saying that I don't know what I'm looking for. But I feel it is important for me to leave the state of 'flower bud'."

MinHo seemed anxious about something. Probably because there was a soul of disease after him and no one knew what it was like. JiSung had no idea of what to expect from that name, and from the looks of it, neither did MinHo.

"Erm... MinHo, do you know what exactly is a soul of disease?"

"No idea."

"Aren't you scared?" MinHo looked up at him, eyes resembling a little animal in danger. There was no need for a response.

***

HyunJin showed up with SeungMin an hour later.

"So here's where you've been" he says. "Of course."

"Why 'of course'?" MinHo asks.

"It's where you were born. I asked my aunt a while ago and she said fairies are prone to go back to where they were born once every month or so, because it reminds them of how they were taken care of."

"But I- no one took care of me, you said."

"Apparently, JiSung did, but not for long" HyunJin said. "He was to be your caretaker, but... JiSung, you don't need to get sad about this, it happens..." he adds, noticing JiSung facing the ground.

"Sorry, MinHo" he mumbled.

"But what can we do to help him now?" SeungMin asked, breaking the small silence that installed itself among the boys.

"If we are lucky, the soul of disease-"

"What exactly is this thing anyways?" JiSung questioned.

"No one knows for sure. They're ancient, even the oldest fairies haven't seen one in a long time. If we are lucky, we won't see any too."

By JiSung's side, MinHo gulped.

"How do you know all of this?" SeungMin asked, mesmerized by his unusual and hidden knowledge.

"Oh, you have no idea how many books-"

"That's not the point" JiSung interrupted. "What more do you know?"

"Not enough" he says, buffing. "But we'll have to take a look in some more books in the town's public library."

"The public library?" SeungMin exclaimed. "Is it where you found all of this?"

_And why does the public library has so much about fairies?_ Han wanted to ask, but didn't. It would be easier not to question.

"Not all. My aunt has some books too." HyunJin looks at JiSung. "Your grandmother might have something. SeungMin commented that she was the one who told you about fairy bulbs in the first place."

"And maybe your grandpa knows something" SeungMin adds, but seemed somewhat unbelieving of the idea.

JiSung's grandfather was never one to believe in fairytales, much less the in the fairies themselves. He would usually laugh as JiSung went by him, holding the almost-bigger-than-him watering can and mutter loud enough to himself that JiSung was being cute taking care of a plant. And when JiSung would respond it was a fairy bulb, not a mere plant, he would shake his head and grin in disbelief at the child. Hence, JiSung didn't think it would be of use at all to ask him, but they could ask, there was nothing to lose.

"Yeah, I can ask him" he said. "But what exactly? And what exactly do we already know?"

He heard SeungMin laugh at him and HyunJin exhale a faint smile.

"You're completely lost, aren't you?" the latter asks, shaking his head.

"We know that MinHo is a flower bud because he didn't get everything he needed to become a fairy. Like, a full fairy. As my aunt believes, and so do I, his growing process lacked... care? Something like affection."

"And he needs to find his way to the fairy realm, but we don't know how." JiSung nodded his head, getting the facts organized in his head.

"Yes. I have a theory, but doing some research won't hurt either, right?"

"What's your theory?" SeungMin asked.

"He needs some love, or some care. It sounds like a children's movie sort of thing, right? But that's exactly where most of the information lays on: children's stories, even if it’s in the oldest ones. Those that people ignored over the past century, maybe."

"Like the older versions of classic fairytales, even before the Grimm brothers?" SeungMin asked. HyunJin nodded. "But they were _dark_. Like, if I had grown up hearing that the Sleeping Beauty's evil queen was about to eat the princess and her children for dinner, I'd grow up traumatized."

"She had children?" JiSung asked, but was ignored.

"I'd probably grow up with fear too" HyunJin agrees. "But it makes sense, doesn't it? If we take care of him, and it works, he might be able to go to the fairy realm in about two weeks or so."

"And how do you take care of a fairy?" JiSung wondered. "We can't just water him like plants."

"Do you actually have a brain?" SeungMin laughed again. "You take care of him like you would take care of a human, I suppose." He looks at HyunJin for backup and he smiled, agreeing with him.

JiSung curled himself a little, receiving a friendly nudge from MinHo, who offered him a smile. There was too much difference between his smile and HyunJin's. Starting on how MinHo's was able to melt his interior completely with how genuine it looked. Then, the way his lips curled so that it looked like he actually found some fun in what JiSung said and lastly, he _winked_ at JiSung. The boy couldn't help but smile too, hoping his cheeks were not as red as they felt hot.

"Send help!" SeungMin said. He was pretending to be on the phone. "Han JiSung is becoming a beetroot!"

Needless to say, SeungMin had to be fast to dodge in order to avoid JiSung's push.

"JiSung!" his grandpa's voice made itself heard. "Aren't you hungry? Come eat something, it's lunch time. What kind of host are you, offer your friends something!"

"I'm going! I mean, we're going! Just a sec!"

"You can go" MinHo said. "I'll look for some flowers in the woods nearby."

"So you _do_ eat flowers" JiSung blurts out once again, blushing more (if possible) and cursing himself under his breath to just stop saying whatever came to mind.

"I do" was MinHo's response.

"Will you be okay?" HyunJin asked.

MinHo nodded.

"I'll come back soon" he promised, already heading to the woods.

"Don't get lost" JiSung asked him, as if he tried to make him stay so he could imprint his image in his head one more time. MinHo smiled.

"I won't."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it <3


	3. The books

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Already? Only one day and a half, and boom!, already crushing on a fairy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it!

The three of them who stayed there in the garden went inside. HyunJin was introduced ("I've heard a lot about you downhill, young man" he surprisingly said, with a warning not to sneak around his property like he did in everyone else's gardens), they all sat down and JiSung's grandfather apologized for the lack of food, since they weren’t expecting guests. They were eating leftovers and if JiSung had told him they were having guests, he'd make something.

They were silent as they ate, until HyunJin kicked JiSung's knee not so lightly. He nodded his head in the old man's direction and JiSung understood what he meant.

"So..." he started uneasily "Grandpa, do you know if... uh, if grandma had any books about fairies?"

"Fairies? I thought you had grown out of these bedtime stories, son." He frowns.

"I just- I-"

"He's been missing her..." SeungMin interrupts with sweet intonation. "You know, since he's been working a lot in the garden. And since she used to tell him these bedtime stories, I suggested he'd take a look at them."

SeungMin to the rescue. He earned a contained smile from HyunJin and a shy one from JiSung. The latter felt his grandfather's gaze upon him and looked down.

"I'll see what I can find."

Since the old man had already finished eating, he got up and went to the basement, where most of his grandmother's old things were kept.

"You owe me one" SeungMin whispered.

"When do I don't, that's the question" he assumed, smiling.

A few seconds later, his grandfather came back with two dusty books in hand.

"These are the only ones I could find. You can take a look in the shelves in the living room, JiSung" he says. "I believe we donated the rest to the public library."

"No problem" he answers and takes the books. It smelled old, the paper was stained and had a burned yellow tone. They looked fragile, as if a heavy hand could rip all of it's pages.

"Thanks. I'll take a look at them later today."

As they finish eating, his grandpa goes for his afternoon nap and JiSung takes the books and goes outside. SeungMin and HyunJin both went downhill to the public library, with the promise to be back with their discoverings soon. JiSung was responsible for MinHo, who appeared in the garden a few moments after he opened the first book (" _ The handless maid and other stories _ "). A small book with a hard cover that could fall off at any moment. MinHo asked him to read aloud some of them, and so they spend their early afternoon. There was not much to learn from the book. Only that fairy's magic was non-existent in the human world, so the handless maid had to find a portal to the fae realm — Luzen, according to the book — to use the fairies' magic. They did found out more about caring for a fairy bulb in " _ Erwin and the magic tulip _ ", like how it was important to keep a lot of flowers nearby and get water regularly.

"I got all of this" MinHo said. "Just not given by someone. Here, it says that Erwin would even talk to the bulb. Did you talk to me?"

"When I was a kid, yes. I once read the whole Snow White story for you, 'cause grandma said you could hear me."

MinHo smiled.

"Must be the reason your voice is so familiar to me."

"How do you know so much?" JiSung asks, changing topic. "I mean, how can you read, for example?"

"I don't know, I just can." He shrugs his shoulders. "What about you? How can you read?"

"Years of practice." Han answers, grinning at the fairy's question.

"What do you like to do?"

"Me?" JiSung asks, a little surprised about the sudden question.

"No, HyunJin." He laughed. "Of course it's you. Who else am I talking to?"

JiSung gulped within a shy smile. He explained his likes and dislikes to MinHo, like music and rap specifically, and even showed him some songs among his favorites. He started rambling about whatever came to mind.

"But that cheesecake was not good at all. I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I regret eating it. Oh, shit. I'm just here ranting about whatever and-"

"It's not a problem. You look cute ranting like this."

And that was enough to completely shut JiSung up, with an uncontrollable smile adorning his pretty lips and eyes looking down, avoiding MinHo's gaze. Something fluttered inside him.

MinHo remembers they still have to look on the other stories, and they get back to the books. They didn't notice how time flew and when they saw it, SeungMin and HyunJin were back.

"Nothing. You?" SeungMin asked.

"Nothing." MinHo answered.

"We should get going, then" HyunJin said. "My aunt wants to talk to you, since she couldn't today because of her trip. She knows more than me, so I'm sure she'll help."

"Right" he answered, quietly. "I still have a soul of disease looking for me, after all."

_ Right _ , JiSung thought back in a silent response. He had almost forgotten about that. The afternoon was spent with so much tranquility it was hard to believe anything was wrong. JiSung could even forget he was talking to a fairy wannabe.

"We should go, then."

They leave and JiSung and SeungMin stay there, standing.

"So..." JiSung starts, narrowing his eyes at his friend. "How was it in the library with your crush huh?"

JiSung laughed at SeungMin's face and tried to run, but he wasn't fast enough. He felt hands pushing him from behind, and fell face on the dirt. Now SeungMin was the one laughing.

"We have some time before it gets dark. You want to go to my old house?" the latter said.

"You said it was abandoned."

"Exactly. I think it was because there was a wasps' nest in the roof."

"Why didn't they call pest control, or something?"

"Well,  _ I _ certainly don't know" he shrugged his shoulders. "Ask them, not me."

"And  _ no _ , we're not going. I don't want to die because of wasps. That's a dumb way to die, you know? There's even a game-"

"Relax, the wasps won't sting you if you don't bother them, you know? And I won't be around tomorrow. I'll go stay the day with my grandparents." JiSung raised a brow. "Please?"

SeungMin had the best puppy eyes in town, that was undeniable. That's how JiSung found himself entering the neighbour garden and stood in the front door, with SeungMin already inside. The house was completely empty, except for some old furniture that probably had mold in it. The whole construction had an eerie light to it.

"You know what? We should go back, that's how people die in horror movies" JiSung cried.

"How many horror movies have you watched?" SeungMin asked, and proceeded before JiSung, open-mouthed, could respond. "Clearly not enough to know those things are movies, not reality."

"SeungMin, we just met a  _ fairy _ a couple days ago!"

SeungMin seemed to ponder about that for a second.

"Yeah, you've got a point. What do you think about this whole thing?"

"Like what? What do you mean?"

"I don't know. You seem to like MinHo."

"Are you suggesting that I like him? Like-"

"Woah, calm down" SeungMin burst into laughter. "You're the one who said it, not me. But like, he's quiet, but he's nice. And you seem to get along, that's what I meant."

"Oh" JiSung bit his lip in embarrassment. "Right. Yeah, we're getting along."

"That's good. Because from what HyunJin told me, you have to take part in taking care of MinHo more than me or HyunJin."

"Why? I mean, I'll help, sure, but why?"

"Looks like one has to take care of it until the end, or not take care at all. HyunJin commented that MinHo might unconsciously recognize you or something. Oh, would you look at this."

"What?" JiSung joined him by the window.

"Your garden has no flowers at all. This one still has some, but it's all drying. I wonder why."

Before JiSung could say something, a door shut with a loud bang. Both boys froze, completely startled by the loud sound.

"The wind" SeungMin said, unconvincing, still quiet. "Okay, I probably should go home. Looks like a storm is coming." He points at the sky, full of dark gray clouds. "How is it possible for the sky to be so dark now? It was clear a few minutes ago!"

"That's weird" JiSung agreed.

***

Once JiSung is home, feeling safe and cozy wrapped in his blankets, he sees the small raindrops on his window slowly get heavier. SeungMin was probably going to get completely soaked when he was home.

In his head, SeungMin's question rang over and over. What did he think about the whole situation? And what about MinHo? Well, Minho... his thoughts gravitated towards MinHo right after his name popped in his mind. How intriguing his eyes were to JiSung, how they seemed to ask for something that only he could deliver him. What was he thinking when he winked at him that morning? Because, no, JiSung didn't forget, neither was he about to let that go off topic and it was  _ bothering him _ . Well, not bothering, it was just stuck in his head, just like MinHo's eyes and also his hole being in general. Oh, and his laugh! His laugh was so full of life, it made JiSung feel warm inside, as if MinHo was-

Okay. He might have a small crush on MinHo.

Already? Only one day and a half, and  _ boom! _ , already crushing on a fairy? He wasn't one to fall for the first person who's pretty and nice to him, much less if it's a fairy (though he didn't know about fairies until MinHo showed up), so JiSung was pretty disappointed with himself, but it seemed to him, that it was exactly that what happened.

_ Wow. _ He was crushing on a fairy. But it wasn't any fairy, it was Lee MinHo, the flower bud who had a soul of disease after him (again, almost forgot about that little detail) and would have to leave to the fae realm as soon as possible.

That line of though made JiSung pout, sinking into the mattress and curling up in frustration, embraced by his blankets. Why couldn't they discover a spell that would make MinHo become a regular human being? But then again, would MinHo like him back?

"Hmph" he puffed and stayed there, sulking for what seemed an eternity, trying to distract himself on his phone. He just came back from his thoughts when he heard the unmistakable sound of someone knocking in the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm seriously bad at building up relationships, sorry for that ahhshs  
> Also  
> I'm not sure if I'll be able to update next week :(  
> College just started and I already have stuff to do ;-;  
> I'll try


	4. The abandoned garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What do you think it is?" he asked.
> 
> "I think it might be the soul of disease."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... college just stopped because of obvious reasons (Corona ;-;) hope you guys are doing okay... if not so much, stay strong! Things will get better
> 
> So here's an update, hope this makes your day a little better!

"What are you doing here?" JiSung asks, opening the window. "Come in, I'll open the door for you."

MinHo nodded and went to the front door. JiSung was careful not to wake his grandfather up, almost tiptoeing his way to the living room, even though his grandpa was a heavy sleeper.

"So" he said, opening the door this time. MinHo was already there. "Why are you here? Not that you're not welcome, I just- I'm just surprised."

"I'm not sure why" he mumbles, his voice almost inaudible with all the rain.

There was a moment of silence, in which JiSung had his eyes traveling all over MinHo. He was unrealistically pretty, it was unfair.

"Can I come in?" he carefully asked.

"Oh, yeah, sure. Let's just get you dry and with new clothes." JiSung smiled. "We don't want you to get a fever. Can fairies get a fever?" MinHo shrugged, grinning at the boy. "Whatever, we're not going to test it anyway."

JiSung helped MinHo dry his hair with a towel and then went to the kitchen drink some water while MinHo changed his clothes. Once he was ready, he showed up in the kitchen, a yawn interrupting a smile.

"I guess this place feels like a home to me" he announces, making JiSung feel warm inside. "Which is weird, seeing that I've never been here before. Can I have some water?"

"Sure." He handed him a glass of water, which he gulped down in a matter of seconds. "So, why did you come here?"

"I felt like it." He shrugged. "I was feeling uneasy and then I thought: 'huh, I like being around JiSung, so I'll go there."

Jisung's heart stopped for a bit before it raced faster than ever. He was left speechless while MinHo had a bright smile on his face.

"O-oh. Oh. Okay..." he babbled, almost letting the glass he was washing slip and fall.

MinHo yawned yet again.

"So my plan was to stay here for the night" he explains. "And you can't say no because it's raining and I'm not sure of the way back to HyunJin's house."

"Oh no" JiSung joked. "Now I'm stuck with Lee MinHo!" He made his way to his room. "But what a plan."

"I know. It's genius."

They heard a loud snort from another room.

"My grandpa. Let's just not wake him up, I don't want to explain to him why you're here" he said. "He won't come to my room, so let's-"

He was cut mid-speech by MinHo resting his head in JiSung's shoulder. He was sleepy, eyes almost closed and the expression of someone who was finally at peace, a small smile in his lips.

"Let's sleep. I couldn't sleep properly in the last few nights."

"Okay, you sleepy fairy" JiSung managed to say and MinHo laid down like a starfish in JiSung's bed. JiSung closed the door. "Move, I want to sleep too. It's... it's already half past midnight?! Come on, move, MinHo."

MinHo didn't move, he just smirked at JiSung and closed his eyes. The boy could only roll his eyes, pushing MinHo to one side of the bed. JiSung turned off the lights and laid on the mattress, pulling the blankets over MinHo and himself. MinHo now had his eyes open, facing JiSung, and the latter wasn't sure if he saw it correctly because of the darkness, but he thought he saw MinHo wink at him once again.

***

Morning came in the blink of an eye, or so did it feel for JiSung. He lazily opens his eyes and the first thing he notices is that someone — MinHo — is carefully running his fingers through his hair, playing with the blond locks.

"Your hair is pretty long, JiSung" MinHo said, and JiSung is still too sleepy to process what was happening. "It gets all on your eyes."

"What time is it?" he asked, slightly moving his head to get more of MinHo's caresses. He was going to blame his sleepiness. JiSung didn't care at all, didn't bother to feel happy about this just seconds after he first opened his eyes.

MinHo stretched his neck and squinted to look at the digital clock behind JiSung, on the boy's writing desk.

"It's 8 am. Or so. 8:26 am." he said, letting his head fall yet again in the pillow. "Is it too early to wake up?"

"A little..."

"You want to sleep a little more?"

JiSung shook his head, he was happily appreciating the fairy's touch and didn't want to wake up afterwards thinking it had been a dream.

"I have to leave, right?" MinHo said.

"No, you don't." JiSung woke up a little more, awaken enough to blush at his own words. "I mean, if you want to, but you don't have to."

"But I think I have to. I don't want your grandfather to see me."

"He probably woke up already. You can't leave now."

There was a moment of silence and MinHo didn't respond. JiSung closed his eyes, and listening to MinHo's steady breath he was sure he would fall asleep again.

And so he did, but not for long. When he woke up again, it was 9:08 and MinHo wasn't there anymore. He had left (through the window) to find some flowers and he'd come back later, according to a note he left in JiSung's desk.

JiSung had gotten up and sited on his bed, thoughtful. He wondered if MinHo was just like  _ that _ with everyone. Asked himself if it was a natural trait of fairies. Sat there, thinking whether it had been a dream or...? Or what? Or MinHo was really being that sweet and might liked him too? Was that what he wanted to hear?

Yeah, pretty much. Who wouldn't want to hear that?

He went to the kitchen, where his grandfather was sited, reading the newspaper, and breakfast was still on the table, as if waiting for JiSung.

"Good morning" his grandfather said, over the sound of the radio playing some jazzy love song. "Did you sleep well?"

"Morning, grandpa" he said, waltzing his way to the table and taking a slice of bread. "I slept like a log for most of the night" he answered and put some strawberry jam on his bread.

He silently ate and then JiSung's phone vibrated indicating a new message. The number was unknown.

_ Hey, is MinHo with you? Or nearby? _

_ It's HyunJin, by the way _

JiSung smiled at the messages, reminding himself that MinHo had stayed there for the night, and that he didn't dream about that.

_ He was, now he's not, but he said he'd come back _ he answered.

HyunJin answered almost immediately.

_ Okay _

_ Can he stay with you today? I think it'll be good for him _

JiSung smiled at that, sending a short 'ok' as a response.

Right when he clicked 'send', he heard someone knock on the door.

"I'll open" he said, getting up.

It was MinHo.

"Hi" he said. "Did you sleep well?" JiSung nodded. "Can I come in?"

JiSung inspected him, wondering where the leaves that used to stick out of his body had all gone to. They were not there anymore. He leaned forward and quietly asks:

"Where are the leaves?"

"I pulled them out. Do you think I pass as human now?" he murmured back.

"You pulled them out?"

"They were feeling loose." He shrugged. "But do I pass as a human being?"

JiSung noticed his skin was not as green as it was when they had met, and his ears were not that pointy anymore. In fact, MinHo did look a little like a regular human.

JiSung nodded as a response to MinHo's question.

"JiSung, who is it?" his grandfather asked from the kitchen.

"A friend" he answered and invited MinHo in with a gesture of his head. "He'll stay here for today, if it's not a problem."

"No, no, not a problem at all. It's good to see you're making more friends."

He smiled at his grandfather as he passes, guiding MinHo to his room. MinHo shortly waves at the older man.

"HyunJin asked me if you could stay with me today" he said. "Are you okay with that?"

"Of course. I like to spend time with you."

JiSung blushed at that, and felt kinda disappointed with himself. He was blushing way too much in the last few days.  _ Control yourself _ , he thought.

For the rest of the morning, they played some board games, JiSung taught MinHo how to play some games on his phone and so they entertained themselves until lunch, when JiSung discovered that MinHo  _ could _ eat human food ("why wouldn't I?" the fairy had said). In the afternoon, MinHo seemed quieter and they stayed in JiSung's small room.

"I was thinking..." MinHo starts, suddenly sitting up. "Can we go to the house next to yours? I have a feeling about it."

"SeungMin's old house? Why?"

"I don't know. Can we go?"

"Why... why not?" JiSung said, sighing. He wasn't that worked up to go back there so soon, but it would mean no harm, right?

The first thing MinHo noticed was that the plants were all dying.

"That's strange, don't you think?" JiSung commented. "All the surroundings are green and lively, but here..."

"I have the feeling something bad is living here" MinHo said, stern and low. "I need to see something. Come with me?"

He held up a hand, inviting JiSung to hold it. He hesitated, but took it.

"What do you think it is?" he asked.

"I think it might be the soul of disease."

"What!? Then why are we going  _ towards  _ it?"

"HyunJin's aunt thinks the soul of disease is weak now, otherwise it would have already gotten to me."

JiSung glued his feet on the ground, holding MinHo back.

"I don't think we should go."

"Please? I just need to know how it looks like... if it really is the soul of disease."

The place was deadly silent.

"MinHo... can't you explain things to me first? What did HyunJin's aunt tell you?"

"I'm not going inside without you" he said, sounding like a plead. "JiSung, please..."

"No, I don't want to..."

MinHo went silent. He faced JiSung's almost panicked expression and sighed.

"Fine" he gave up, in a defeated tone. "If you're not coming with me, I'm not going in."

JiSung didn't question him, but didn't back off of his decision. He didn't let go of MinHo's hand, not even when he went past him and back to the entrance of the front garden on the abandoned house. The wind seemed to get stronger.

"Sorry" JiSung mumbleed, shyly looking at the ground. "But I'm supposed to take care of you, right? Not to help you get in danger..."

"It's okay, JiSung" MinHo responded, and there's an inch of bitterness in his voice. "I just wanted to know... I'm just curious."

"Haven't you heard that curiosity killed the cat?"

***

MinHo was sited in JiSung's bed, grumpy.

"What was it that HyunJin's aunt told you?"

"That the soul of disease is probably like me, still not fully grown" he said. MinHo wasn't looking at JiSung. "That it is not strong enough to be actually destructive. But how can we know if we don't go see for ourselves?"

"Now stop being pettish. Why are you so mad at me?" JiSung demanded.

"I'm not."

"Then why are you being like this?"

"Because- I just really wanted to see..."

"You  _ do _ understand why I didn't want to go, don't you?" JiSung said, pushing lightly MinHo's shoulder. With that, MinHo looked up at him, that was now standing in front of him. "You do, right?"

"Because you were scared."

"Yes, that too. But because we don't know anything about this thing."

"And I just wanted to  _ know more  _ about it, I-"

"Look, I get it, but don't put yourself in danger. Please, you have no idea of-" JiSung interrupted himself before he said something dumb.  _ Of how much I already care about you, _ he was about to say.

"Of what?"

"Nothing. But why wouldn't you go without me?" He was quick to change topic. MinHo didn't insist.

"I... feel safe. I feel safe around you, JiSung." He let out a small smile. "As if- as if that stupid soul of disease couldn't reach me even if it tried."

JiSung couldn't speak after that. It took him a few instants before he managed to respond.

"I wished it was true, but it's not. And we're not risking. Plus, I went there yesterday with SeungMin and there was nothing there." He felt a shiver go up his spine by the possibility of something lurking around the second floor.

He heard MinHo sighing and suddenly his arms were wrapped around his waist.

"Can I stay here tonight again?" he asks.

"I think it's better if you go to HyunJin's. If the soul of disease really is..."

"But I feel safe with you. I think you protect me" he said, tightening his hug and making JiSung almost lose his balance.

"I can't, I- I'm not some sort of lucky charm, MinHo." He laughed faintly, feeling himself blush again.

"I think you're wrong" MinHo said. "Please, let me stay here."

JiSung pondered about it. Last night, there were no problems, one more shouldn't mean the soul of disease would suddenly come after them, right?

JiSung sighed.

"Okay. I'll tell HyunJin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it <3
> 
> Stay safe everyone!


	5. The conclusions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo... took me a while to update this time, right?  
> Hope you guys are staying safe at home. <3

As night comes, MinHo and JiSung are already comfortable around each other once again. They eat dinner and JiSung tells his grandfather that MinHo is staying the night with them.

They stayed up until past midnight again, chattering and browsing in JiSung's phone. Watched some short documentaries and a movie until JiSung couldn't hold his eyes open anymore. MinHo was already sleeping beside him.

But every night when he is ready to sleep, his thoughts tend to flow with much more ease. His imagination plays tricks on him, and that night he was sure there was something lurking in the shadows of the room. JiSung tried to concentrate on other sounds, like the crickets, or the frogs. He just couldn't stand the silence.

His head created images in the shadows. He could see something fluid, like a ghost. Then eyes. Then they were gone. He could feel eyes on him, but didn't know where they were hiding. JiSung slid in the mattress, feeling his back against something warm, which he knew it was MinHo.

He felt his hands cold and his body completely hot, but he didn't have the courage to get out of the blankets. He was sweating, nervous heartbeats against his ribs.

JiSung closed his eyes, trying to relax, but could only do so when he finally fell asleep. Except that he couldn't really relax. That night, he didn't sleep well. He instinctively woke up several times, but everything was just like it was when he turned off the lights. MinHo even woke up at some point and helped him calm down, because it was nothing. There was nothing.

"JiSung, it's okay" he reassured him. "Really."

"No, it's not."

"It is. You're overreacting" he said and held JiSung's hand in his and he brushed his hair out of his forehead with his fingers.

JiSung took his time to breathe properly again. He had just woken up from a nightmare — in which he had woken up and things were  _ not okay _ .

There was something in the room. Nothing was going to convince him otherwise.

"Listen" MinHo asked him. "That thing in the house, it's still there. It didn't move, because it is still not strong enough. I feel it, okay? Trust me." JiSung wondered how MinHo would know that, but hesitantly nodded in response. "Let's get some sleep."

JiSung scooped closer to MinHo in search of some comfort.

"Why... how come the soul of disease is weak?"

"I think HyunJin mentioned something about it not being able to suck my energy to grow anymore. I guess he'll explain things better when we meet again. Now sleep."

JiSung closed his eyes, breathing deep, in and out. There was still a faint feeling of anxiety, but he tried his best to ignore it. MinHo was there with him, he was okay. It was strange, to feel like you have to protect someone but end up being protected by a small gesture like holding his hand and rubbing his palm in a reassuring way, or just being there. In a few minutes, JiSung was finally able to sleep. His mind was still being taunted by nightmares, and he woke up again a few times because of them, but he was not so scared anymore. He would see MinHo beside him, and he was okay, just like JiSung.

***

When JiSung woke up, it was almost 11:00, and SeungMin was the one who woke him up. MinHo was awake already, reading the other book they had found about fairies — a novel about the journey of a fairy to find the cure to something JiSung couldn't remember.

JiSung just groaned when SeungMin shook his shoulder.

"He looks dead" the Kim said. "What were you doing last night?"

"He couldn't sleep because of the soul of disease that's in your old house" he heard MinHo respond.

"The  _ what? _ " He asked, lightly pushing JiSung's shoulder. "Yah, wake up. We have to talk."

"I think the soul of disease is in there" MinHo proceeds. "What is that book of yours?"

JiSung slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Good morning" MinHo said. SeungMin didn't even bother greeting him properly.

"Rise and shine" he merely said

"Could you sleep a little?"

"A little" JiSung answered, turning to SeungMin. "What did you find?"

"Apparently there are a lot more books about fairies than we expected. Like, what the hell, but okay, fine. My grandpa had a book. I looked over it and seems pretty useful."

"This one seems helpful as well" MinHo said, pointing at the book he had in his hand.

"Is HyunJin around?" JiSung asked, sleepiness transparent in his voice.

"He's coming. But I talked to him already, you guys need to hear this." SeungMin opens the book and searched for a paragraph. "Listen.  _ 'The old man offered her a place to stay for the night. He gave her oatmeal and tea to keep her warm and asked: 'what were you running from?'. 'You have a good heart, sir. There's a monster coming after me,' the young girl said, 'could I still hide here for the night? I cannot go home yet.' The old man, endeared, allowed her to stay in his daughters old room. The young lady then said: 'I'm dearly grateful for your kindness, sir, and for I'm a fairy I will grant you one wish. The monster fears those who are kind hearted, sir, it will not approach you, but a rose will grow in your garden by morning and protect your garden as well, when I will have already left home. You see, your kindness made me become a fairy and now I can go home'. The old man was so surprised, that... _ blah blah blah. It doesn't matter from here on."

"She was a flower bud?" MinHo questioned. "And became a fairy?"

"So HyunJin was right?" JiSung asked and SeungMin nods.

"I guess so. We're going the right way, at least. Let's keep the daycare plan and we'll be okay. But what were you saying about the soul of disease being  _ right there? _ " He pointed at his old house.

JiSung groaned.

"Can we talk about it after breakfast? I'll only wake up after breakfast today."

They do as JiSung wishes and as he and MinHo eat something — not much, since it's almost lunch time — SeungMin talks to HyunJin through messages. He was on his way already. When he got there, he seemed excited.

"Hi, guys" he said, turning to SeungMin, already getting to the point. "But the soul of disease was after her?"

"Yes, but she had no one to take care of her. MinHo has JiSung. I mean, he's doing a good job, from what I see."

"Excuse me, could you not exclude me and MinHo from this conversation?" He guides them to his room, since his grandfather was giving them some suspicious looks.

“Okay, okay" HyunJin said. "Here's what we think: MinHo needs care, that doesn't necessarily comes from his caretaker, JiSung, but care that doesn't come from obligation. So, if JiSung feels obligated to help, but doesn't really want to, it won't work. Do you feel obligated, JiSung?"

JiSung stood in silence for a few seconds.

"I don't know for sure. I mean, I feel, but- I guess I'd help anyway. Or at least I like to think I would."

HyunJin, kinda confused, raised a brow at him.

"Whatever, SeungMin said it's working, and I'll trust him." He looked at MinHo to confirm it, but only seemed to get himself more confused. "Where are your leaves?"

"I pulled them out. Wasn't I supposed to do that?"

"You... they should fall out on their own, I guess, but it's okay." HyunJin said. "Usually fairies don't even have leaves sticking out of their bodies."

"You seem less green too" SeungMin added. "That's an indication. Fairies are described as very human-like in this book I got."

"But what about the soul of disease?" asked JiSung. "My new neighbour??"

"Oh, right. That... I have no idea why that thing is there. How do you know it is there, by the way?" HyunJin said.

"MinHo's gut, actually" he responded.

"Maybe it's stuck there?" SeungMin suggested, shyly shrugging his shoulders. "I mean, MinHo is literally  _ next door. _ Nothing that some crawling won't do."

"Thanks for the new plot for my nightmares, Minnie" said JiSung ironically.

"But maybe... maybe it is!" HyunJin stood up, clapping his hands together. "The fairy in your tale said that the monster fears kind people, right? JiSung seems kind hearted enough."

JiSung feels MinHo rest his head on his shoulder.

"I told you you were protecting me" he murmurs, so that only JiSung can hear him.

SeungMin looks at them, slightly tilting his head.

"And it is scared to leave and find JiSung" he concludes.

JiSung had no idea how HyunJin and SeungMin were getting to those conclusions, but they were going somewhere.

"Huh. To actually think someone could be scared of Han is strange." SeungMin smiles. "Or something, in this case. But that's good, right?"

"It's more than good, actually. JiSung just has to keep an eye in the house to make sure that thing is not getting out." The Hwang smiles back.

"But why is it so weak?" Han wondered aloud.

"Oh, that. My aunt was telling me something about it not being able to approach MinHo to suck from his energy and grow. Something like this, but I didn't understand at all. So she just told me not to let the soul of disease get near MinHo." Still smiling, he shrugs. "Which was the original plan anyway."

"See?" JiSung murmurs to MinHo. "I told you you shouldn't go in there."

They stayed silent for a few seconds.

"So... what are we doing today?" Asked HyunJin

"I think I need some cheesecake" JiSung declared.

"We have some at home" SeungMin said. "We can go downhill and-"

"Wait" HyunJin interrupted him. "Is it a good idea for JiSung to leave the house unguarded?"

JiSung groaned. He knew where this was going.

***

He ended up staying at home, facing the window and, consequently, the abandoned house. JiSung stuck his tongue out, frustrated that he couldn't get a slice of cheesecake, even though they had promised not to take long and bring him a slice. At least! That was only their duty, while he was guarding a house with a soul of disease in it. He spend most of his time on youtube — a man's best friend, never abandoned him — and scribbled something on paper. Some songs, at first, and then they became doodles.

He took a look at the house. Nothing new.

The feeling of unease, though, didn't let him him go. What if they were wrong? And what if  _ MinHo _ was right in trying to discover more about the soul of disease? They had to gather information, concrete information...

An idea started to permeate JiSung's mind.

What if he went there to see?

He gave himself a slap in the face. No, nope, bad idea. … Or maybe…

Someone knocked on the door and JiSung went open it. SeungMin was back, alone. He handed him a plastic bag — the cheesecake — and entered the room.

"MinHo and HyunJin are not coming yet. HyunJin wanted to talk to his aunt and MinHo went with him" he said. He seemed bothered about something.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just... I just had my idea completely turned down."

"What idea?"

"I want to go to the house." Short and sweet as always. JiSung smirked. “What if the soul of disease is not even there?”

"We've had the same idea then."

"You? You want to go there? What got into you?"

JiSung wasn't sure of that. Maybe he could find a way for MinHo to go to the fae realm. Or a way for him to stay in the human world. With him, perhaps.

"Maybe we can find a way to help MinHo" he suggested, and SeungMin went silent for a second.

"You like him, don't you?" JiSung hesitantly nodded. There's no use in lying to him. "Don't you think it was a little too fast?" He smiled, but only a bit of his usual ironic tone is there. "You know he has to leave, right?"

"I know" he answered. "But maybe we can really help him." He gulped. "Help him go, and put an end to this."

SeungMin understood that it would also put an end to JiSung's hopes of being with MinHo and, eventually, put an end to his feelings.

SeungMin sighed.

"Okay. Are we going or not?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're near the end... hope you guys are enjoying it! I know it's getting a bit confusing... like, too much info, maybe? Well, any questions, you can ask :)


	6. The soul of disease

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaa last chapter!  
> The first fanfic I actually finished. I'm kinda proud...  
> A lot happens in this chapter, and very fast. I'm sorry if it's too fast sjhshsh

They found themselves staring at the house before they stepped inside. Both boys were scared, if they were to be honest. Of course, there was no reason  _ not _ to be scared.

JiSung asked himself again if it was a good idea and stopped SeungMin from going a few times, and proceeded to shake his fear away and lightly push the Kim towards the house.

They explored the first floor, not knowing where to look at or what to look for. JiSung thought about going back for the last time, because he knew once they were upstairs, there was no return. He inhaled deeply and led SeungMin, who held his wrist.

"JiSung, you seem way to stressed about this. Are you sure...?"

"I am" he answered in a murmur, still sounding braver than he actually felt. "Let's go."

The stairs creaked as they went upstairs and even though they have always done that, they never sounded as creepy as they did at that moment.

Then JiSung heard something. A small crackling, almost like static and almost like fire. Something in between.

"JiSung" SeungMin quietly called him, nudging his arm and pointing to his old room.

The boys slowly approached the room, seeing a quiet, small flame that irradiated no light at all. It looked like a blur of dark paint. I moved as if it was breathing slowly and heavily, almost painfully.

The moment it saw the boys, it went frantic. Like a fire, it grew bigger and the crackling soon became a loud squeak. They covered their ears and they wouldn't have heard the door slamming if it hadn't been so loud.

And then everything started spinning as JiSung's heartbeat increased in speed. It was a blur. SeungMin trying to open the door was a blur, his voice saying they were stuck was a like he was underwater and the soul of disease was now climbing walls and frantically trying to leave that room. He noticed SeungMin crouch and cover his head and JiSung couldn't move. He was paralyzed, and the only thing he could do was follow that thing with his eyes. Only every time it got closer to him, it would dodge, avoiding him. JiSung heard SeungMin calling him, curled up in front of the door.

The sound seemed to multiply, as if the soul of disease was everywhere. JiSung felt like he was about to die.

Stupid,  _ stupid _ idea!

He was hyperventilating, couldn't breathe, couldn't think. He was so scared, where could he hide? Where? The room was empty, except for them and the soul of disease. He ran to the window, opening it. He shivered as he noticed how tempted he was to jump in an attempt to escape. Probably would break some bones, depending on how he fell.

"JiSung!" SeungMin called him urgently. "Close it! NOW!"

He was right. The soul of disease could not escape, they couldn't give it the chance to do so or MinHo would surely be in danger.

He closed it, sliding down the wall and curling up like SeungMin. Despair took over him and he started crying. He closed his eyes, firmly shut and hoped for the best.

The soul of disease wouldn't touch him or SeungMin, but the feeling of it  _ being there _ . Oh, that feeling of indescribable fear that took over them was unreal, illogical even.

Then the sound got so intense JiSung had to cover his ears. The soul of disease climbed the walls with unimaginable speed and the whole place lit up. A strong light made JiSung shut his eyes even tighter and then-

Then it was gone.

They knew the soul of disease was not there anymore.

"What the hell..." SeungMin murmured in between heavy breaths.

"SeungMin, are you okay?" JiSung managed to mumble.

"I guess" he said. "You?"

"No way."

SeungMin crawled towards him, worried about his friend, who was still unable to breath properly.

"It's gone, JiSung. We're okay."

"But where... is it? Where... where did it... go?"

"I wasn't looking. But I don't think it is here anymore, JiSung."

He held JiSung's arm and stroked his shoulder, frowning as Han was still not convinced.

"Look, you have to calm down. Maybe... maybe it's really gone."

Someone banged on the door, startling both boys to death.

"SeungMin? JiSung?" It was HyunJin, voice filled with worry. "Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah" SeungMin responded, giving JiSung a sidelong glance. "Kinda okay. The soul of disease is gone."

"The door is broken" HyunJin said. "It won't open."

"Yeah, we noticed that, genius." SeungMin rolled his eyes and got up, heading to the door. "Help me out" he told HyunJin. "You push, I pull. JiSung needs to get out of here before he passes out. He’s not breathing properly." He turned to JiSung. "You see? Everything is fine, please, try to calm down" he asks in a genuine worried tone.

JiSung tries and as HyunJin and SeungMin manage to open the door, he's already calmer. Not entirely, but way better. His head wasn't spinning anymore and he could think clearer. His legs still felt like cooked spaghetti, though, and took him some time to get up again.

"I told you not to do this" HyunJin reprehended SeungMin. "You two... Just because the soul of disease fears kind hearted people, doesn't mean they are harmless like cute little puppies, okay? That was very reckless of you!"

"We know" SeungMin stated, sighing. "Where's MinHo? The soul of disease is not here anymore."

HyunJin went silent and JiSung stiffened.

"He... uh... look, he wanted to say goodbye, it's just that it was the only way."

"The only way? And where..." JiSung started.

"To get the soul of disease away from you two."

"Where is he now?"

"He's... he's gone to the fae realm?" SeungMin asked in mild disbelief. HyunJin nodded carefully and both other boys' eyes went wide. "Didn't you say it would take a week at least?"

"I'm not a prophet, okay? I can be wrong" he defended himself. "Maybe he got a love overdose or something, I don't know. And how would I know that he would like JiSung so much?"

"What?" JiSung was still not fully recovered from the effect of the soul of disease, so he wondered if he was hallucinating.

"He really liked to stay with you. And my aunt told me that the fairy has to feel like it's being cared for. You surely did a good job with that, JiSung."

"What do you mean he's  _ gone? _ " JiSung asked, an inch of sadness trespassing his voice. When HyunJin opened his mouth to answer, he interrupted. "I don't really want to know"

"He'll come back" HyunJin assured. "Remember I told you sometimes fairies come back to the place they were born?"

"I'm sure he'll come back soon." SeungMin said, more like he was trying to convince JiSung of something he wasn't sure about.

"But... I'm going home in five days." The facts hit JiSung like a truck, he had even forgotten he'd have to leave. "When is 'soon'?"

"That... I don't know."

JiSung held back his tears.

***

Maybe it just wasn't supposed to be, JiSung thought. He was leaving soon, and MinHo would have left sooner or later anyway. So, yeah, it probably wasn't supposed to be. That didn't stop him from being all gloomy for the next days. SeungMin and HyunJin tried cheering him up, but not even cheesecake was able to keep him happy for long.

But in the end, what was he thinking? MinHo was a fairy, he didn't even know if fairies were allowed to be in a relationship.

JiSung felt like he was digging his own grave while thinking and ruminating his feelings for MinHo.

Maybe he should just forget.

And that's what he was going to try the next day.

Only... only if MinHo hadn't been the one who woke him up on the fourth day.

"JiSung!" MinHo' familiar voice called him and he felt something weigh on his back.

JiSung was already wide awake. Shit, was that voice really his? Was that really him? He wasn't dreaming, right?  _ Please, don't let it be a dream. _

"MinHo?" He carefully asked.

He then heard that laugh he never knew he would miss so much and thought he'd never listen again.

"I missed you, JiSung" he murmured back, hugging him tight. "How long has it been?"

"Three days..." Minho finally got off of him and laid down next to him, allowing JiSung to sit on his bed and face him.

"Seemed to be more" he said. "Are you sure it wasn't more?"

JiSung nodded, but he agreed. It had seemed to be more.

"How long are you staying?" JiSung asked quietly.

"Just until sundown. I can't stay for the night."

"And... no soul of disease this time?"

"It's gone. Let's do something, I don't want to waste time."

"I'll... should I call SeungMin and HyunJin?"

MinHo seemed to ponder and then he smiled.

"Not yet. We can call them after we’ve had something for lunch."

"What time is it?" He looks at the clock on his desk and his eyes widened. "It's past noon?"

"Yes, and I want to eat something from this world that's not flowers. Get up and get dressed."

Once JiSung was ready, they left and went downhill. JiSung had no idea where to eat, so they just entered a small, neat-looking restaurant.

"I thought we'd never see each other again" JiSung confessed, as they settled on a table.

"Why would you think that?" MinHo took a mouthful of rice and ate it, confused.

"I'm leaving tomorrow" he announces and MinHo chokes. "Hey, be careful! Are you okay?" MinHo nodded and JiSung looked down to his own plate. "I don't live here, I think I told you."

"You did, I just forgot about that" he hesitantly laughed a little, without any humour at all. "But tomorrow? I just found out how to come to this realm, why are you leaving so soon?" He had a pleading look in his eyes.

"My parents are coming to get me. And I have school soon, I can't stay here forever."

"Just a few more days... please?"

JiSung looks deep into his eyes and murmurs:

"I'm sorry... you have no idea how sorry I am. Really."

"Then" MinHo slapped the table with his hands and looked determined. "fuck whatever rules JeongIn told me. I'm coming tomorrow too."

JiSung didn't know how to respond.

"JeongIn?" JiSung sipped from his drink. "Not related to this at all, but I also have a friend whose name is JeongIn."

MinHo smiled at the comment. Then, when he was about to say something, JiSung's phone rang loudly. It was SeungMin.

_ "Hey" _ his voice echoed in JiSung's ears.  _ "Hope you're enjoying your date" _

JiSung felt himself go red as he searched for the other. SeungMin laughed. He was with his family a few tables behind him and had the audacity to wave as JiSung tried to bury himself under the table. MinHo waved back at him.

_ "Let's hang out later. Or would you rather have MinHo for yourself?" _ he had a provocative tone and he could hear SeungMin's mother telling him not to do that to his friends.  _ "It's up to you, really. I wouldn't mind." _

"No, no, we were planning on calling you guys after lunch. MinHo just wanted to have something to eat first."

_ "Oh. JiSung are you stupid?" _ He quietly laughed again.  _ "He wants to spend time with you, not necessarily with us" _ he clarified.

"You're the one who suggested for us to meet."

_ "I just remembered I have a family reunion today. Oops. We can meet tomorrow before you leave. Bye!" _

JiSung rolled his eyes at his blatant lie. SeungMin didn't even give him time to say bye and hung up.

"What's up?" MinHo asked, a beautiful smile adorning his lips. "What are you all red about?"

"SeungMin said he can't meet with us today"

"That's surely not the reason why you seem embarrassed."

"It's nothing."

"And HyunJin?"

"If SeungMin talks to him, he's probably not free today either."

MinHo took a few seconds to think. He then smiled shyly and faced down at his food.

"Well, I'm not complaining."

***

As they leave the restaurant, they shortly stop at SeungMin's table and greet his family.

"JiSung! It's so nice to see you, sweetheart!" his mother said. "And... MinHo, right? It's nice to see you too."

She then proceeded to ask about JiSung's parents and they talked for about 5 minutes before SeungMin said:

"Mom, we don't want to disturb their date. Let them go."

"It's not a date!" JiSung defended himself, starting to feel his cheeks burn.

"...or maybe it is" MinHo murmured.

JiSung's eyes went wide and he was sure he looked like a beetroot at that moment.

"Maybe..." he murmured and said a polite goodbye to them and pulled MinHo by his wrist and they left.

They walked silently without a destiny for quite a while until JiSung couldn't hold himself anymore.

"Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"That we are on a... uh... date."

"We can be, if you want to."

JiSung smiled.

"You do get what this means, don't you?"

MinHo looked at him and simply winked. He took JiSung's hand and kept walking with a satisfied grin.

"C'mon, I want to go to that playground near HyunJin's house."

JiSung doesn't ask again. Once they are in the empty playground (rain clouds were coming, and mothers didn't want their children to go outside with the bad weather), they played like little children for about half an hour before it started to rain and they found themselves a roof in the small wooden playhouse. It was dark inside and they were both mere shadows in the petite structure.

"So, what now?" MinHo asked. "Do we wait until the rain goes away or...?"

"Must be a summer rain. It'll probably go away soon, so I think we can wait a little." MinHo agreed and nodded his head once. "MinHo... what happened to the soul of disease?"

"It's locked in the fae realm. Did you know that they have a human form? But they can't manifest themselves in the human world. Maybe Felix allows me to take you there to see him one day."

"I probably can't go to the fae realm, MinHo."

"Yes, you can! JeongIn took a human there just yesterday!" MinHo said.

"By the way, how is the fae realm?"

MinHo seemed to think about it.

"Looks like the human world, but... greener. There are lots of gardens. Everywhere. But the flowers are not the best, let me tell you. Normal food around there tastes better." He told JiSung a little more about his new home and smiled, although JiSung could only see a faint contour of his lips. "But you'll have to go there to know more."

JiSung lets out a huffed, short laugh and they kept the silence a for a little longer than they had so far. JiSung barely noticed when MinHo slowly got nearer until their shoulders touched.

"JiSung, can I ask you something kinda personal?" JiSung nodded, without thinking much. "Do you like me?"

JiSung froze in time and space. What should he say? Should he lie? That would be easier, wouldn't it? But he wanted to get that out of his chest so badly, and he had a small voice in the back of his head telling him that maybe —  _ maybe _ — MinHo liked him back. And he would probably never know if he lied.

So, he carefully nodded.

"You do?" MinHo asked again, turning to him, seemingly excited and that gave JiSung some more courage to nod firmly this time. "You do!"

"I do" he confirms with a grin. MinHo seemed so surprised and happy, it was cute. "I like you a lot" he adds in a small voice.

MinHo backs off a little and holds him by his cheeks.

"Right now, I'm holding my whole world in my hands."

"Are you really using the same lame pick up line as that tv show we watched last time?" JiSung smiles. It felt unreal, to have MinHo so close, and so loving towards him.

"I am. And you know this means I like you too, right?" JiSung was on cloud nine. He wondered if it was not a dream. He would pinch himself to confirm it, but he didn't want to wake up. "Your cheeks are hot" MinHo said. "I wonder how red they are."

He then pulled JiSung closer. And closer. Then, when their lips touched, it all went silent. The fairy's lips were soft against his dry ones. MinHo didn't know how to kiss, and that made JiSung smile fondly and consequently part from him. The rain was still heavy and there was no sign that it would stop, but he wouldn't mind staying there if MinHo was there with him.

***

When the rain stopped, they walked back to JiSung's home with comfortable and trivial talks, swinging their intertwined hands through the empty streets and spend the rest of the day practically glued together.

"How are we gonna do from now on?" MinHo asked.

"Hm?"

"We're together. Like that couple from that movie. How are we gonna do now?"

JiSung understood what MinHo meant. He meant, how would they deal with the fact that they wouldn't see each other for a while, probably. JiSung dampened his lips and stayed silent, thinking for a second. There should be something they could do.

"Maybe... I can come more often? I don't know."

"But how can I know when you're coming?"

"You... I can tell SeungMin! He can tell you then."

MinHo smiled for an instance, but it faded soon.

"But still. How long until you can come back?"

"A week. I'll come every weekend I can" he promises and lifts his pinky. MinHo stares at it, confused. "It's a promise. Can't be broken." He reaches to MinHo's hand and curls his pinky around the fairy's. "Now it's sealed" he explains and smiles.

"You're too cute for this world. Or the fairy's world. Any world." He leaves a peck on JiSung's lips, and JiSung, still not used to that, blushed, making MinHo laugh and hug him tight. "And I promise I'll find a way to make it easier for you. And maybe I can visit your home someday. I'm sure there must be a way."

JiSung sighed and hugged him back. They had one day a week to see each other, in the luckiest of times. But that had to be enough. It had to, at least until they found another way.

...They would be okay.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credits for Minho's cheeeesy pick up line for my friend who keeps using that on me and because I have a very very low pick up line repertoire
> 
> yeah, that was it.  
> Or maybe not?
> 
> I'm thinking about doing a sequel to this series, but Changlix as main couple. Does someone approve of it or should I end things like this and that's it? Though I must say, it would take long until I post it

**Author's Note:**

> That's it for now, next chapter comes next week or so  
> Hope you liked it ^^
> 
> Any comments and critiques are welcome, just don't be mean :)


End file.
